Washed Up
by My Grey Heart
Summary: A salty breeze caressed his features, twisting his golden hair into small knots, beckoning him to come closer, almost pushing him furthur into the water. Nature was so alluring.


Looking out at the vastness of crystal clean water, a young blonde marveled at it's beauty, Oranges, pinks and even some blues dancing cross the sky, Little pins of light scattered randomly above it all, dancing saftly within the purple over head, chasing the sun into the ocean line. He inhaled sharply, enjoying the salty taste from the ocean spray, crashing up against his feet in the sand, the foam sticking to his tanned ankles. It was cold, and refreshing.

The man, known as Alfred, ran a calased thumb over the black and orange conch in his hand, smiling, watching through thin glass at the choppy waves. He knew that now was the time. Now, he knew deep down, in his heart of hearts, he could see 'him' again.

Taking a few steps furthur into the majestic water, he sighed, still overcome wit joy at the feeling of waves and the gentle push-pull of the ocean, calling him, teasing him, even if just his feet, he could, een if words could describe it, the heart beat of the ocean in his soles. Both hands now held the conch, closer to his heart, pink reflecting off of the surface of the thing he so very loved, glittering back into his sky blue eyes.

A salty breeze caressed his features, twisting his golden hair into small knots, beckoning him to come closer, almost pushing him furthur into the water. Nature was so alluring. He waited, pulling his capri's higher as to not get the bottoms wet, tying the thin fabric into a knot with the bottom of his tank top.

Glancing back to shore, all could be seen was the small dock and his motorbike. It seemed no one really was going to be here after all. Glancing down at the conch in his hands, he let the happiness tug at the corners of his mouth, revealing a hopeful, anxious, and excited smiled. Pulling it to his lips, Alfred inhaled sharply, so to speak clearly and thus clearing his mind of all doubt.

"Arthur... Come to me..." he asked in a hushed whisper mathching the oceans voice, kissing the top swirl of the shell.

Exhaling all breathe left from his lungs, he waited. Longing tearing at his heart, shutting his eyes in anticipation. The water from behind him stirred, faint splashes could be heard, drawing closer to the man facing shore.

Turning, Alfred hoping to see his love saw nothing. Looking down at the conch again he frowned. Never had the conch fail for him before. Though, maybe something finally happened to Arthur. Maybe something dreadfully terrible happened and he was gone. Or, possibly, maybe the magic was gone. Either way the man didn't want to think of such things, shaking his head from the thoughts.

Though, Was it all for not?

Feeling a tug from his pants then up to his tank top, he felt the fabric of his clothes now moist, Strong hands pulling on his shoulders, trying to drag him down. Falling back, he screamed, landing in the water his once dry clothes now completely drenched.

Sighing, he sat there, trying to cope with reality. One hand supporting him, the other pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, brows knitted together in frustration.

"I needed these clothes Artie..." He sighed, earning a small giggle from the figure infront of him. Opening his eyes once more, they were met with michevious green ones.

The merman was always up to no good and Alfred knew it and it was always hard to stay mad at the cutie. The sea drew back it seemed but Alfred knew it was just the ocean shifting forward and back to please Arthur. That, or he really had stummbled wuite far after the merman had pounched him. Smiling the merman pulled at Alfred's dampened clothes. He frowned, not wanting to speak but eyes pleading, beggin for the removal all on their own. Alfred laughed, pulling the man closer. Even though no body knew of Alfred's little relationship with this creature, they all knew whomever had stolen Alfred's heart sure was lucky.

The blonde had never loved something or someone so dear.

"Please speak my love.." he whispered, scooping the merman into his arms, pressing his lips to the shimmering ones that belonged to Arthur.

The merman smiled, entangeling his equaly blonde hair with the humans, his thin arms wrapping around Alfred's neck, pulling him in closer. This was his bliss, if his father had come to find and discovered he was with a human, and kissing a human no less, he would be in so much trouble. Neptune help him if he were caught. But, deep down, Athur knew this was right, and he soon hoped to join his love in the life of living on land too. His glittery emerald tails swished side to side in excitement, the kiss growing more needy.

Pulling away for breathe, Alfred panted, walkin back to the shore, but still slightly in the water he sat, relesing his lover from his arms.

Anxious to see all of the human, Arthur unknotted the tank top from Alfred's pants, pulling ot over his head, disshoveling the blonde hair even furthur. Planting small kisses along the human's torso Alfred squirmed, tryingt o keep his already ragged breathe steady.

"Arthur." He whispered, the water coming up again, gracefully kissing over the velvety skin and scales of his over, drowing his pants again. He sighe, defeated.

"Fine.." Pulling all clothing from his body, he flung the garments higher on shore, pleasing the merman.

A cold hand caressed against Alfred's face, touched by the reflections of the last bits of the sun. He pressed into the webbed hand, turning and kissing it with all his passions. He absolutely loved Arthur and it seemed right now nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing at all.

He felt the hand grip harder pulling at the sensitive hairs of his cranium, pulling him closer to his loves face. He laughed, not helping his sudden urge to laugh, probably because he never thought that such a beautiful creature could love him.

Seeing the happiness on his loves face, Arthur's face relaxed, happy too to see Alfred in such a good mood.

"I missed you" he finally mused, pushing the humna down into the sand, caressing his lips to the blondes. Just a year ago Alfred had been fishing, at this very beach sitting up on the dock, bored it seemed. So much so that the git had fallen over into the icy cold waters, almost drowing himself, also in the process shocking the innocently passing by merman. It was a great deal of trouble for Arthur at first, the thought of going against his peoples rules, which were as written, _'A Human Must Never See Our Kind'_ and though he wasn't indending on betraying his people and going on living the lie, he couldn't just let the lad sink to his death.

So, after draggin the man to shore he waited, watching in awe at the sight of him, this.. human.

Slowly, Afer an hour or so the man had begun to wake up and Arthur fled, scared to be seen and or killed. Coming to the man outstreched to the retreated creature, slightly disappointed he could not thank it for sparing his life. After that, everytime Alfed went to that beach he always waited, looking for the mysterious perso n or whatever it was that saved him. Arthur always came too, watching in silence below the docks, admiring the human above, slowly and surely, growing forbidden feelings for the man.

He knew it was wrong but.. it felt so right.

After that, everything else came so quickly for the two. Arthur giving the conch to the man named Alfed. The human thanking the merman named Arthur for saving his life, promising to come to see him as the merman had wished him to do.

The more time grew the more the merman loved the human, the human equally starting to fall for the marvelous creature.

Alfred always looked forward to the handsome features of the blonde. He couldn't resist and kiss his shimmering lips, licking at them he tasted at the salt, sucking lightly, if possibly, suck in a high from the blissful feeling. It wasn't just for the one though, both males had come to love the feelings, the wamth, the touches, and just each other. Even if they were completely different fromt he other.

Sitting up, Alfred noted around him, the water up to his hips. The sky now a dark blue, more stars twinkled through out it, decorating it nicely, the moon shyed away behind clouds now and again, still providing enough light for the young forbidden couple.

"I can't wait to become human.." Arthur sighed, pressing his cheek into Alfred's chest, feeling the warmth, the heart beats he had been listening to increase holding the conch that connected the two closely to his bare chest.

"I know Artire.. I know.. You will be soon and then everything will be fine." He smiled lovingly, kissing the think eyebrows of his lover feeling an impacient sigh escape the merman, "..Soon enough love. Soon enough."


End file.
